1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical system for performing surgery using an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, endoscopes have been widely used in surgeries and the like. In an endoscopic surgery in which surgery is performed under observation with an endoscope, an incision part is small in comparison with a laparotomy surgery, and quick recovery is expected. Therefore, the endoscopic surgery has continued to spread as a surgery method with a small burden on a patient especially since the 1990s.
In the endoscopic surgery described above, a surgeon, and a plurality of assistants, scrub nurses and circulating nurses are disposed.
Conventionally, at least one circulating nurse is arranged in one operating room. However, with increase in the number of surgeries, such cases that a plurality of circulating nurses are responsible for a plurality of operating rooms have been increasing. In general, the circulating nurse directly goes to operating rooms and decides which operating room to enter to give support by confirming progress states of surgeries.
As a technique making it possible to confirm a progress state in an operating room without directly going to the operating room, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-50653 as a first prior-art example discloses a notification apparatus provided with detection means configured to electrically detect progress of a surgery and notification means configured to notify the detected progress to an outside of the operating room.
Further Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-053750 as a second prior-art example discloses a notification apparatus which detects power consumption in an operating room and distributes a progress state of a surgery to an outside of the operating room based on the detected power consumption.